Episode 9 - Puppy Racers! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "Puppy Racers!" (With a picture of Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Brainy Barker flying and holding the rainbow stones in their paws we go to the beginning of this episode. The episode begins at the place called The Mysterious Beyond where seven Super Puppies known as; The Pup Star Patrol along with the Prehistoric Pals; Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby and Ali are attempting to destroy the main generator without being seen by many Sharpteeth) Puppy Krypto: It's cool, dinosaurs. We're in the clear taking out the generator! Littlefoot: Better take out that thing now. Before we getting spotted. Chomper: You know how Sharp Teeth uses their noses to track down on us kids. Cera: Come on! All Seven Super Puppies, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: Let's do it to it! (So they all run for it toward the generator to shut it all down or destroy it) Ducky: Hey, Ali. You think you can use your strength to beat on this thing? Ali: Sure thing, Ducky. Leave it to this longneck. (She lifted up the generator with her long neck as strong as she can be and throws it all the way up into the sky) Petrie: Good work! Spike: Uh-huh! Puppy Brainy Barker: Now we can flee this here joint with the generator is about to break into a million pieces. Puppy Krypto: We better get going! 'Cause here they come! (Every Fast Biter and Sharpteeth Flyer comes after all seven super puppies and the prehistoric pals as they all leave the mysterious beyond by running really fast. Then we cut to Screech and Thud who saw them running off leaving the place) Screech and Thud: Hmmm… (Then the generator came falling down and broke into a zillion pieces as it goes offline) Screech: The generator has been broken into a zillion pieces and went offline, Thud! Thud: We must tell this to Lord Red Claw immediately! Red Claw: Hey! (Stomps toward Screech and Thud) I can hear you from way over there! What happened to the generator!?!?! Screech: It went offline, Sir! It's all thanks to those Prehistoric Pals! Thud: Those little ones will pay for all this once we send out all Sharpteeth to the Valley, Sir. Red Claw: So… the Prehistoric Pals broke our generator ey? Then fix it! Thud: Yes, Sir! Screech: And what about the Super Puppies, Sir? Red Claw: I've got an important message for them back at the Great Valley. Send them that the Fast Biters are challenging them to a speed contest to see who is the fast creatures alive! Screech: Right away, Sir! Sending the message from the Great Valley, now. (He draws on a tree star which he thinks it's paper by writing a message as he gave it to one of the Sharpteeth Flyers as it took off with it by heading to the Great Valley as we cut to that place as the Prehistoric Pals and the seven Super Puppies are playing toss the seed with a Pinecone along with the younger dinosaurs; Tricia, Dinah, Dana, 3 of Petrie's siblings and Tippy while Snooky Wookums and The Supercat Fan Club watched them all play) All Seven Super Puppies: (Laughing and barking) Ruby: Hey! Over here, Littlefoot! (Littlefoot tosses the pinecone by whacking it with his tail passing it to Ruby) Chomper: Toss it over here, Ruby! (Ruby tosses the pinecone to Chomper as he caught it with both hands) Squeaky: That adventure with Isis today was really weird ever since she join the good side along with us. Nikki: I know. She's my older sister before we are look alikes. Ramone: Funny huh? Puff: Sure hope that Ace is watching her with his every move he stares at. (Suddenly the toy mouse started to shake on Snooky's paws) Snooky Wookums: Hang on. (Puts down his toy mouse as it activates the video screen as it turns itself on) We got a call from Mechanikat. (All the Prehistoric Pals stopped playing as they all came toward to where The Supercat Fan Club and Snooky Wookums watched the video screen and so did the seven super puppies) Mechanikat: Wonderful news, you pups. I'm coming to the dinosaur world to see if everything's okay with you. I couldn't find Agent 9L or Isis anywhere on my ship. Oh, by the way Agent Snooky. Did you hook up the generator here in the Great Valley? Snooky Wookums: I do, O fearless feline. It's online. What else do you want me to do? Watch over these dinosaur kids and our puppies too? Mechanikat: Oh yes. Let us not forget who's in charge of protecting the Great Valley from bigger and scarier dinosaurs you call Sharpteeth. Me. All me. No any other villain here in metropolis is going to take that away from me. Puppy Krypto: Is that you, Pappy!? Puppy Brainy Barker: Hi, Pappy! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Hi-ya, Pappy Pooch! Puppy Tusky Husky: Hello! Puppy Bull Dog: Hey! Puppy Tail Terrier: Howdy, Pappy! Puppy Hot Dog: Yeah, what's up? Snooky Wookums: The dog stars are in good hands with me, Mechanikat. I can't wait for you to come by to the Great Valley and visit. Mechanikat: I'll be there inside the gateway by going through the portal but meet you all there. (Video ends as it's screen turns off by itself and goes back to it's Toy mouse form) Chomper: What does he mean, Pappy? Cera: Mechanikat?... I assume? I'll believe it when I see it. (Then the message from the Sharpteeth Flyer just dropped on the ground as Ruby picked it up off of the ground and reads it) Ruby: What's this? "Dearest, Prehistoric Pals of the Great Valley. We Sharpteeth are tired and sick of losing to you kids all the time. This time you and your Super Puppies have gone too far. We're challenging them to a race around The Mysterious Beyond and we will soon see who is the fastest creatures alive. Your enemy, Red Claw". Squeaky: A race? Oh my gosh! Red Claw is going to challenging the pups to a race. Nikki: What should we do? Ramone: Do not worry. We all know who's the fastest pups alive. Puff: And that's Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Tusky Husky, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier and Puppy Mammoth Mutt. Puppy Krypto: You got it, Supercat Fan Club! Not even Red Claw is going to stop us Super Puppies and our speed! Littlefoot: So should we head back to the Mysterious Beyond to help? Petrie: Me don't think so. We've been there once and we're not going back there again. Grownups says so. Ducky: We don't want to get hurt ed. No, no, no. Spike: Uh-uh. Snooky Wookums: Never fear, Dinosaur kids. Nanny Wookums is here. Puppies, it's time to head back to the mysterious beyond and except their challenge to a race. All Seven Super Puppies: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (They all followed Snooky Wookums as they all headed back to The Mysterious Beyond) Squeaky: Be careful now, Super Puppies. Cera: They sure are brave… For seven crazy puppies. Tricia: Cera? (Now we cut to Petrie's Nest as Petrie's Mom is reading a storybook to her siblings and the Prehistoric Pals about "Little Red Riding Hood" that night here in the Great Valley) Petrie's Mom: And then when Little Red Riding Hood came in, she looked at the bed and saw a big bad wolf dressed as grandma and said… "Grandma… what big eyes you have." And the big bad wolf said… "The better to see you with my dear!" (Three of Petrie's siblings laughed) Cera: This story gets to them laughing all the time. Ducky: Huh? What's wrong, Littlefoot? Littlefoot: I'm worried, Ducky. Ruby: Worried? 'Bout what? Littlefoot: About the Super Puppies. You know, Puppy Krypto and the others. Chomper: How come? Littlefoot: What if they lose the race to those… Fast Biters? Spike: … Eh... Petrie: Do not worry. Me sure they'll be fine. They have Nanny Wookums to take care of. Littlefoot: I hope so. (Now we cut to the Mysterious Beyond as The Pup Star Patrol and Snooky Wookums came here disguise as racers with racing helmets as they race against the other Fast Biters in the starting line) Puppy Hot Dog: This is our competition? Puppy Krypto: We're going up racing against the Fast Biters alright. Fast Biters: ROARS!!!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where the Fast Biters go up against the Seven Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums to a race around The Mysterious Beyond) Snooky Wookums: Roar all you like, there's no way you could beat us all. Red Claw: (Stomps toward them) Well, well, well. If it isn't the puppy racers themselves; the Super Puppies. I thought you haven't even bothered showing up here. Puppy Krypto: Save it for the losers, Red Claw! We just happened to be in shifted shaped! Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Tusky Husky, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier and Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Red Claw: In your dreams, comic canines! Screech: The race is about to begin, Sir! Red Claw: We're ready to start here, right now! Thud: New rules, pups and fast biters. The race about Mysterious Beyond has booby traps in em so do be careful if you dare! Red Claw: Screech! Thud! Make them start their engines. Screech: On your marks...! (All Seven Super Puppies, Snooky Wookums and the Fast Biters do so) Thud: Get set...! (All Seven Super Puppies, Snooky Wookums and the Fast Biters do so) Screech and Thud: GO!!!!! (All Seven Super Puppies, Snooky Wookums and the Fast Biters started running very fast as their race began by running around place to place in the Mysterious Beyond) Red Claw: Come, Screech and Thud we will watch the Super Puppies and their doom by making them go near the traps you made from here. Screech: Whatever you say, Sir. (He and Thud follows Red Claw back to their HQ which is the hanging rock as Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Tippy, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Tricia, Dinah and Dana saw them being distracted going to the hanging rock as they all follow to where the race has started in the mysterious beyond) Littlefoot: All clear! Dinah and Dana: Ooh! Dinah: Race, race, race! Dana: Vroom, vroom, vroom! Tricia: (Giggles) Tricia, Dinah, Dana, wanna race too. Dinah: Vroom vroom! Dana: Race time! Cera: No! Threehorns don't race against fast biters. It's much too dangerous for young ones like you three. Littlefoot: Cera's got a point. We could get spotted by other Sharpteeth if we're not careful. We'll need to follow our strategy... without being seen. Ducky: But how, Littlefoot? We don't know where the Super Puppies are racing with the Fast Biters! Petrie: Petrie no wanna race with Sharp Teeth! Spike: Uh-uh. Ruby: If Red Claw notices we're here that means he can sniff out where we are heading and that's not good. Chomper: Come on, we need to follow where they're headed. I'll use my sniffer to see where the Super Puppies lead. (Does so as he follows the trail) Ali: Lead the way, Chomper! Chomper: Okay! (The Fourteen Prehistoric Pals followed the trail to where the Super Puppies are racing against the Fast Biters as we cut to Red Claw, Screech and Thud who saw them Prehistoric Pals) Red Claw: Gaah! It's those rotten Prehistoric kids, again! They'll ruin everything I have planned! Screech: What should we do with the Prehistoric Pals, Sir? Red Claw: Send in the Sharpteeth! Make sure they do not interfere! Thud: Attention, all Sharpteeth except for Fast Biters who are in the race with the Super Puppies, Priority One Flattooth Dinosaurs and one little biter! Get them! (The Brown Sharptooth and The Metallic Khaki Sharptooth started to chase the Prehistoric Pals) Littlefoot: Uh... Chomper? We've got somebody spotting us! Chomper: (Stopped sniffing the trail) Where? Brown Sharptooth and Metallic Khaki Sharptooth: (ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!!) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Dinah, Dana, Tricia and Tippy: (Screamed as they all run for their lives getting off the trail the Seven Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums are racing with the Fast Biters as we cut back to them) Puppy Krypto: Come on, Fast Biters! Wanna play? Snooky Wookums: Don't taunt with them, Superdog. Puppy Brainy Barker: Taunting? Say that looks like kinda fun! Let's kick this up to speed! (The Seven Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums gets up to speed taking the lead as we cut back to Red Claw, Screech and Thud planning the first trap) Red Claw: In your dreams, Super Puppies. Screech, Thud. Both of you activate the first trap of the race! Screech and Thud: Activating sir! (Does so as they activate the first trap fire coming out of the ground) Puppy Hot Dog: Uh-oh! Fire coming out of the ground! That's my Q! (Speeds up by using his own fire power by grabbing onto Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky, even Snooky Wookums as the fire keeps on spiting on the ground) Snooky Wookums: Keep going. Don't let the fire touch you! Puppy Hot Dog: Running as fast as we can! (All the seven super puppies made it out of the grounds spiting fire everywhere as Puppy Hot Dog puts all six other super puppies and Snooky Wookums down) All Seven Super Puppies: Yeah! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: We made it! Puppy Brainy Barker: Now let's get back to the race. Puppy Tusky Husky: We have fast biters to beat. (So all seven super puppies and Snooky Wookums went on as we cut back to Red Claw, Screech and Thud for what went wrong) Red Claw: What went wrong, Screech and Thud? Thud: It appears that the weenier puppy is too fast for fire to burn him, sir. Red Claw: Then… send them to the next trap they're heading! Screech: It will sir. This next trap can't possibly fail. (We cut back to the Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums as they all race against the Fast Biters toward the Tar Pits) Fast Biters: (ROARS!!!) Snooky Wookums: Uh-oh! The Tar Pits! Be careful, pups! Puppy Krypto: It looks just like a Mega Muck. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: But will get past them. No problem-o! (But one of the fast biters pushed all seven super puppies and Snooky Wookums into the Tar Pits as they all got stuck in it together and the Fast Biters ran ahead as they now took the lead) Snooky Wookums: Uh-oh!! We're stuck!! All Seven Super Puppies: (Talking at once) Help! Help! Help! Save us! Save us! Help! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where the Prehistoric Pals are being chased by a Brown Sharptooth and the Metallic Khaki Sharptooth) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Dinah, Dana, Tricia and Tippy: (Screaming for long) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (They all jumps into the mud pool which is very stinky right next to the meadow of the jumping waters as Brown Sharptooth and Metallic Khaki Sharptooth smells it with their sniffers and hates it) Brown Sharptooth and Metallic Khaki Sharptooth: (Roars as they all run away from that bad smell) Littlefoot: Whew. That was a close one. Shorty: We jumped on something very stinky. Ali: What is that smell!? Rhett: I could have handle those Sharpteeth myself you know. Chomper: Now I know how sharp teeth feel. Cera: Well the most important thing is we're safe for now. Ducky: I knew something hot and stinky would hit us sooner or later. Petrie: Eww. Bad smell. Spike: Heh heh heh heh heh heh! Tippy: Tippy smell awful. Tricia: (Makes a splash with Dinah and Dana giggling) Dinah and Dana: Stinky, Hot! Littlefoot: We should get back on cheering for the Super Puppies. (He and all the other Prehistoric Pals got out of the stinky mud pool as they all got back on track following the Super Puppies and Fast Biters trails as we cut back to All Seven Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums who are still stuck in the Tar Pits) Puppy Krypto: If only I could reach for my Sky Color Stones by boosting up my powers from under my red cape. (Does so as he took it out) Got it! (The Sky Color Stones boosted him up as he goes flying out of the Tar Pits and saves the other six Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums out of the Tar Pits by flying and swooping them out of here and got back on the ground) Ta-da! Puppy Brainy Barker: Good thinking, Puppy Krypto! Puppy Bull Dog: Yeah. Very smart, mate! Snooky Wookums: Leave it to Superdog with a good idea escape plan. (Now to Puppy Krypto) Good puppy. Puppy Krypto: Thanks! Now lets get back in the race! Spin and wind time! (All Seven Super Puppies ran very fast and so did Snooky Wookums as they all catch up to the Fast Biters by heading toward the Threehorn Peak) Red Claw: Grrrrr!!!!! How did they escape The Tar Pits!?!?! Screech: Save your anger management, sir. We save the best trap for last. Thud: The fast biters would chase them all and eat them all for dinner. Red Claw: I hope you are right, Screech and Thud. (Cut back to the Super Puppies against the Fast Biters racing in Threehorn Peak) Puppy Hot Dog: Looks like this race is all wrapped up! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Now it's starting to feel like the rush hour! Puppy Tusky Husky: Let's go faster! Puppy Tail Terrier: Now you're talking! Fast Biters: (Roars as they all got behind the Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums by chasing them) Snooky Wookums: Don't look now. But we got the Utah-raptors on our trail! Puppy Krypto: Now he tells us! Fast Biters: (ROARS!!!!!) Red Claw: Yes! Yes!! Yes!!! Eat them, Fast Biters! Show those comic canines that they are not welcome to the dinosaur world. Fast Biters: (Roars as they are about to start biting the Super Puppies as they all started to dodge) Puppy Brainy Barker: Anymore ideas? Puppy Hot Dog: (Looks at the rocks) Too Bad fast biters are not gonna eat us for supper. Cause it's starting to feel like a Rock Slide! (Uses his Flamethrower on the rocks breaking them as the Fast Biters looked up and saw that there a Rock Slide coming down toward them as they smash them all squashing them flat) Fast Biters: UGGGH…!!! (Fainted as they all died. And The Pup Star Patrol and Snooky Wookums crossed the finish line by finishing the race) All Seven Super Puppies: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! Snooky Wookums: All right! We won the race! Way a go, Super Puppies! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Dinah, Dana, Tricia and Tippy: (Cheered for the Super Puppies) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Red Claw: (Growls angrily) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Thud: The Prehistoric Pals and the Super Puppies will pay for this someday. Screech: Though we may have lost the fast biters but you and I are the only ones left, Thud. We'll get them next time! We swear it. (Now we cut back to the seven Super Puppies, All 14 Prehistoric Pals and Snooky Wookums back to the Great Valley where they belong along with The Supercat Fan Club) Snooky Wookums: Congratulations on a job well done winning the race, Super Puppies! Squeaky: We all knew that you're the fastest pups alive! Nikki: I can't believe you put the Fast Biters in the dust! Ramone: Yeah way a go, pups! Puff: Nobodies faster than the Super Puppies. Squeaky: Keep this up and you'll be as good heroes as my Uncle Streaky. Puppy Krypto: We will. But Streaky is my friend and we Super Puppies would not leave him by his side. Littlefoot: And together... We will foil Red Claw's plans as we all stick together like a team all thanks to the Super Puppies and their powers. Cera: Then we'll show the grown ups we're not as little as we thought. Tricia: (Giggles) Super Pups!!! (They all laughed as we end this episode) THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts